A Feudal Phantom
by RoyaleMelody
Summary: After the events of TUE, Danny is adopted by the Higurashi Family. Later he accidentally falls into the Bone Eater's Well with Kagome. After meeting the gang, Danny joins them on their quest to find the Shikon Jewel Shards.
1. Ch1 The Decision

A/N: I'm glad to say that I am back! Sorry it took so long but I've just been a bit busy lately. Now please note that this time I am not going to bother with emphasizing what language the characters are speaking unless it is ABSOLUTELY neccesary. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Ch.1 The Decision**

**Danny 1st POV**

_Beep_

Where am I? I wondered, my eyes shut.

_Beep_

What happened?

_Beep_

The hell is that noise?

_Beep_

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as my vision was suddenly blinded by white light. It took several minutes for my eyes to adjust, but finally I was staring up at a white ceiling. Cautiously I began to sit up.

Looking around the room I noticed that an IV was hooked up to my arm and the beeping was coming from a heart monitor meaning, I was in the hospital.

I thought for a moment, How did I get here? Why am I here? Why does my side hurt so freaking bad?

Then I remembered; Dan, the Nasty Burger, mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer… They're all gone. All because I couldn't save them. I wasn't strong enough. I began to cry.

A few minutes later a nurse came in, "Mr. Fenton!" she exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Wiping the tears from my face I asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours," she replied.

"They're dead, aren't they?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

She nodded sadly, "I'm afraid they are. You are the only survivor from that explosion."

"I thought so." I muttered sadly.

* * *

**3rd POV**

In Tokyo, Higurashi Fumiko, Kagome's mother, was watching a news report from America.

"Grandpa, come take a look at this!" Fumiko called to her 65-year-old father.

In walks an old man with his grey hair tied up in small ponytail with a mustache and beard wearing a white-topped and black bottomed yukata.

"What is it Fumiko, I was in the middle of something very important." The old man grumbled to his daughter.

Yeah, if something important is trying to purify the toilet from spirits. Fumiko thought.

Shaking that from her mind she said, "Take a look at the news report, it says that a poor boy lost his entire family and friends due to an explosion."

The old man turned his attention to the screen where an image of a light-skinned boy with blue eyes and raven black hair. Underneath his photo was his name, "Fenton Daniel, huh?"

"I can't help but feel sorry for the boy's loss." Fumiko stated.

Just as she said that a number popped up on the screen for anyone who would like to adopt him.

Sota, Kagome's little brother, walked into the room rubbing his eyes sleepily, "Is Kagome back yet?" he asked.

"No Sota, Kagome won't be back for another week." His mom replied.

Noticing the TV screen, he asked groggily, "What you watching?"

"A report about a boy who lost his family and friends due to an explosion." She said, "And now the boy is up for adoption since his parents died"

"Oh," He spoke, the grogginess slowly retreating from his voice, "Are you going to do something to help him?"

Ms. Higurashi was about to reply when her son quickly added, "It gets kind of lonely here, with Kagome always going off to the feudal era."

She looked to her son then back to the image on the screen, she sighed, coming to a decision, "Sota, go get me the phone."

Now grandpa, who had just finished brewing his cup of coffee and had just taken a sip when his daughter had come up with her answer, he immediately did a spit take and exclaimed, "Fumiko, don't you think this is a bit rash, I mean you hardly even know the boy!?"

"I know enough to know whether I should help him or not." She responded just as Sota handed her the phone. She quickly dialed the number from the screen before she could change her mind.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please remember that I am open to ideas for the plot and the timeline. I enjoy constructive criticism and would appreciate if you have any questions just leave a review or private message me!

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**


	2. Ch2 Meeting Kagome

**A/N: **Yay! It didn't take me too long to type the next chapter! I forgot to explain my absence last chapter but basically my dad took the computer to my mom's work and apparently it's like, never going to come back. At least that's what I think. But we bought another computer like two days ago so now I can finally start this story again. Oh! And I changed my name from ThatAnimeGal to RoyaleMelody to match my deviantart account that I'll be posting on soon. Big thanks to everyone who followed/favorite this story!

**Reviews**

**Hordak's Pupil – **I know! I can't wait either!

**supaherolena02 – **I hope this is soon enough and I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story.

**princessbinas – **You probably won't have to wait too long. But then again since school is starting again…

**silverwolf7791 – **The problem with the other story was that when I started it I didn't have any plot in mind. But once I did I couldn't insert it without it happening weirdly so yeah… Thanks for the idea, I might have to use it but I'll be sure to give you credit!

**1eragon33 – **I hope it goes well too.

**Guest – **Thanks!

**Modymoon (Guest) – **HAHA! I'll do my best!

**allietheepic7 – **LOL

**Disclaimer: **I can't believe I forgot to put this last chapter! I don't own Inuyasha or Danny Phantom. This disclaimer counts for the rest of the story since I know I'll forget to put it in later chapters.

* * *

**Ch.2 Meeting Kagome**

**Danny 1****st**** POV**

It's been a week now since they died, Sam, Tucker, mom, dad, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer. I went to their funerals yesterday and the day before and now I'm on my way to Tokyo. I'm lucky that I chose Japanese as my foreign language because a family by the name of Higurashi wanted to adopt me and well, I accepted. Because anywhere is better than _**Him.**_

Before I left Amity I stopped by my house. I gathered a few pictures and some of my belongings. I grabbed the emergency money and a few of my parent's inventions as well. And right before I left I shut down the portal to the ghost zone and grabbed the blue prints for it.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Sota jumped up again, trying to see over the crowd and find his big brother. He hated being short and in the crowded Tokyo International Airport, he was lost amidst a sea of excited tourists and people like him waiting to greet others. He stopped jumping and looked up to his mother. "Mom," He whined, "when's he getting here?"

Fumiko looked down at her son with a smile. "I believe his flight just landed, after he goes through customs he should come right here."

The boy grinned, "Great! I can't wait to meet Daniel-niisan!"

She was glad that Sota had been so eager to get a big brother. Last week she had called the adoption agency and was able to speak to Daniel. She went ahead and filled him in on her present family members that she was living with. He was immediately accepting and Grandpa gave his approval of him after a few minutes of speaking over the phone… even though he had insisted on performing various exorcisms on the boy to cleanse him of any evil spirits before he entered their house. Fumiko couldn't help but shake her head at the memory; she honestly worried about her father sometimes.

Of course this was nothing compared to the worry she felt for how her daughter would react to the news. Well I'll figure it out when she comes back. Fumiko thought with a smile.

"Hey mom, I think that's him!" Sota shouted, tugging at Fumiko's sleeve and pointing towards the gate. For a kid he had quite a strong hold.

She looked up to see a fairly tall, black haired boy step past the custom's official. He had crystal blue eyes and a tired look on his face, as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. His messy raven black hair covered his right eye, giving him a gothic look. He wore a black t-shirt with a silver oval in the center, his pants were baggy and a dark blue, and around his neck hung a chain with a golden ring. Fumiko raised her arm to direct him over to her, but Sota beat her to it by rushing through the crowd, straight for Danny.

The boy didn't know how to react as the blur of Sota attacked him and latched onto his waist. He looked down at the little boy hugging him. "Uh…" He said confusingly.

The boy's head shot up and grinned widely at Danny. "You're Fenton Daniel, right?"

Danny blinked trying to recover from the kid's abrupt question. "Um… yes." He replied in Japanese. He looked about to ask Sota who he was when Fumiko walked up to him.

"Sorry about Sota, he was very anxious to meet you." She said, bowing.

Daniel's eyes lit up in recognition to Fumiko's voice. "Higurashi-san," he stated, bowing in return.

Fumiko smiled at him. "I see you already met my son."

Sota pulled away from Danny and bowed. "I'm Sota." He peeped.

Danny snorted at Sota's excitement, causing a smile to spread across his own face. "I'm Daniel, but I prefer Danny." He replied.

"Now that introductions are done, let's head home," Fumiko stated, glad that the two boys were getting along just fine. "Grandfather is waiting at home… getting _things_ ready."

Sota tugged at Danny's sleeve and whispered in his ear. "What she means is that Grandpa is putting up a bunch of ofuda scrolls and preparing all of his old junk so he can tell you the stories behind all of them. He likes to blather on about spirits and hooky legends."

"Now Sota, don't say such rude things about your grandfather." Fumiko scolded, she had heard Sota quite clearly despite his attempt to whisper.

* * *

**Danny 1****st**** POV**

I couldn't help but gawk as the Higurashi Shrine came into view. The grounds themselves were big enough to fit a large portion of Amity, and the two story house left a lot of space available to be used. The house looked very cozy, but two things drew my attention as I walked up the steps.

The first was a large tree that was to the side. It had what looked to be some rope and pieces of paper attached to its trunk. Next to that, I took note of a small shack, something that was referred to as a well house, but looked about ready to crumble.

"We're home!" Sota shouted as he quickly tore off his shoes and dashed inside the house. Fumiko and I weren't as quick as Sota to enter, mainly because I was still eyeing the tree and the well house.

I took off my shoes and put them down on the tiled entrance next to Sota's then walked into the house; it was strange having to do this… although I had read up on a lot of Japanese customs so I had expected it.

Of course none of this reading had prepared me for the culture shock I experienced. Just as I crossed into the living room a grey haired man sprang out from behind a wall and threw a scrap of paper at me. The paper attached itself to my shirt and made a quake of pain dance across the back of my head, I could feel the beginnings of a headache. The old man began to chant and then waved a stick with white paper attached to it towards me. The headache grew worse and I couldn't help but moan and put a hand to my head. It was all I could do not to buckle my knees and fall down upon the floor.

"Grandpa," Fumiko barked angrily, "What do you think you are doing?!"

The old man jumped back, causing the pain to go away. "Why I am purifying him, his spiritual essence reeks of demons and death!"

"I'm sorry Danny, are you alright?" Fumiko asked apologetically.

"Yeah, just a minor headache, that's all." I said.

"Danny, this is Grandpa, Grandpa, Danny." She said eyeing the old man.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

Fumiko then led me to my room it was a fair size, it had a twin size bed, a black dresser, a door leading to the bathroom, a nightstand, and a closet.

"Why don't you go take a shower, the bathroom is down the hall by Kagome's room?" Fumiko told me.

"I haven't met Kagome yet have I? Where is she?" I asked.

"She's out with her friends," she replied a bit nervously. "She'll be back later."

Then before I could reply she left to make dinner.

* * *

**~~~Few Hours Later~~~**

"Danny-niisan," Sota called entering my room.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Mom told me to come get you for supper."

"Tell her I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." He said, leaving the room.

I had just finished unpacking the last of my stuff, not including the ghost weapons. I decided to leave those in a bag under my bed so no one would ask questions.

On my nightstand I put the pictures of my family and friends. Looking at them I whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't save all of you, but I promise I'll become stronger, but until then I won't use my powers unless I am in a situation most dire."

I left the room, closing the door behind me and headed toward the dining room.

"_Itadakimase!"_ We all said and began eating.

I shivered and a small pink wisp escaped my mouth while we were eating, luckily none of the others noticed. My ghost sense! I thought, Are there ghosts here too?!

Before I had time to think about it further the door slid open and in walked a girl wearing a torn white and green sailor uniform with stains that looked like dried blood. Her raven black hair was messy and tangled and her brown eyes were filled with rage.

She plopped down in the empty seat and yelled, "THE NERVE OF THAT HANYOU!"

We all watched as the girl angrily piled food on her plate.

Fumiko was the first to speak, "Um… Kagome?"

Not noticing me or hearing Fumiko the girl continued, "I tell him I can't stay for more than a couple of days! But no, he expects me to stay and fight demons twenty- four seven!"

"Kagome." Says Fumiko, a bit louder this time.

"I swear the next time I see him I'll _osuwari _him until he reaches the center of the earth!" The girl exclaimed.

"KAGOME!" Sota yelled.

"WHAT?!" The girl yelled back glaring at Sota. But then she noticed me, as I was sitting next to Sota.

The girl, Kagome, paled. "W-w-who are you?"

Fumiko stepped in, "Kagome, this is Fenton Daniel. Now Higurashi Daniel, your older brother."

"Ehhhh?" Kagome shrieked.

I took that as my queue, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

She blushed a little, probably from embarrassment. "It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about my behavior, I'm in the- uh- drama club! Yeah, and decided to practice." She said nervously.

"It's fine," I said, "I understand." After that we continued eating.

**3****rd**** POV **

After dinner, Danny went to his room to get ready for bed. Meanwhile, Kagome and her mother were outside where they thought they were out of Danny's hearing range. But sadly for them they didn't know that Danny had his window open and had enhanced hearing due to his halfa status.

"When did he get here?" Kagome asked once they were outside.

"Just a few hours ago," Fumiko replied.

"Do you think my cover up worked?"

"He seemed to have believed, but now you have to be more careful when you return from the feudal era. We don't want Danny to have to worry about you considering all of his loved ones died just recently."

"That's terrible!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know," Fumiko said. "We'll have to tell him what you've been doing later, just not now."

And with that they went back inside.

**A/N:** Yippee! This chapter is 1780 words long! That's like the most I've ever written (not including essays for school). Please leave a review or PM me if you have a question. I enjoy constructive criticism! I still need some suggestions for the story plot and timeline (which Inuyasha episode it starts in). Thanks for reading! **3**

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**


	3. Ch3 Falling Down

**A/N: **I've tried to get this out the past few days but I haven't been able to because on Monday and Tuesday my dad was hogging the office and yesterday I had to go shopping for school supplies. But now I'm at my grandma's house typing this. Her computer is really slow but I managed to get it done. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Oh! And sorry about and spelling mistakes. My grandma's computer doesn't have Microsoft Word so I had to use WordPad and it doesn't have spell check or whatever the name for the thing that automatically capitalizes anything that needs to be (I think it's the same thing as spell check but I can't remember at the moment). I tried fixing it as best as I could by using the spell check here on FF but no guarantees I corrected it all!

**Reviews: **

**KodiakWolfe13 (Guest) - **LOL It's fine, I forgive you. =D

**silverwolf7791 - **I don't think I'll update that often but I'll do my best!

**Hordak's Pupil - **Glad you liked it!

**.7 -** It makes me happy to know you enjoy my work!

**princessbinas -** I'll see if I can do it, but no promises. If I do I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea.

**lee (Guest) - **Good to know! =D

**supaherolena02 - **Haha! Good to know I'm portraying her character right!

**darkromdemon - **Thanks!

**Eyea (Guest)** **-** I hope this is soon enough!

* * *

**Ch.3 Falling Down**

**Danny 1st POV**

What did Kagome mean when she said _he expects me to stay and fight demons twenty- four seven_? And what about that bogus lie she spat about drama club during dinner? And what was that about the feudal era? I wondered as I lay in my bed.

Earlier I opened my window to let some fresh air in and accidentally snooped on a conversation between Kagome and Fumiko. I didn't mean to! But with my enhanced hearing I couldn't help it. They spoke of a feudal era and Kagome going there. I wonder how she gets there, I mean. Wasn't the feudal era like, five hundred years ago?

Oh well, I'll think about it later. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~~~Monday Morning~~~**

"Danny!" Fumiko called outside my door.

I groaned and muttered tiredly, "Yes?"

"Get up, you don't want to be late for school." After that she left.

I slowly climbed out of my bed and grabbing my uniform, and went to shower.

I hope I'm not bullied at this school too. I thought as I got dressed.

I headed out to the dining room to eat a quick breakfast.

"Ready for your first day Danny?" Kagome asked me as I sat down.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. "Itadakimasu." And began eating.

"Bye Mom! See you after school!" Kagome called as we left for school.

After walking for a few minutes, Kagome asked me, "So Danny, if you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?"

"Well, I guess you should know considering your my sister now." I said, "They died in an explosion, along with my sister, my two best friends, and the only teacher that cared for me."

"That's terrible!" Kagome exclaimed. "And you had no one to take you in? No other relatives or close family friends?"

"Well there was _**him**_." I spat with disgust.

"_Him_?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he went to college with my parents and had a thing for my mom..." I responded, "But I really don't like him, he's a crazed up _fruitloop_." **(A/N: Did I spell that right?)**

"Oh," she whispered.

A few minutes later we entered the school and heard a female voice call, "Kagome!"

The both of us turned to see a trio of girls rushing towards us, or more specifically, Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome called back to her friends while waving her hand in greeting.

The trio was led by a girl with brown eyes and short, shoulder-length black hair held back by a yellow headband. To her left, was a girl with wavy dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. On the right stood one other girl, who had the shortest hair of the trio cut in a bob around her ears. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were of the same shade. She had been the one to shout Kagome's name.

"You're back!" The short-haired girl exclaimed happily. "It's good to see your no longer in the hospital!"

Wait? She was in the hospital? But just the other day she was supposedly at a friend's house. Danny thought and was about to speak but was interrupted by the girl.

"Who's this?" She questioned inclining her head towards me, then she quickly exclaimed, "I thought you were going out with Hojo!?"

The other two girls quickly swarmed me and started launching questions faster than a bullet train, all of which I couldn't understand.

"You guys!" Kagome exclaimed. The trio of girls turned their attention to Kagome. "This is Danny, he's my-"

Kagome didn't get to finish, for she was interrupted by the wavy haired girl shouting, "He's your boyfriend!?"

I mentally face palmed as she yelled that. Will Kagome get to explain who I am or will I have to do it?

I chose to correct the girl myself, "Um... No, I'm Kagome's brother. Higurashi Daniel, but I prefer Danny, it's nice to-"

"Wait!" Headband girl screeched interuppting me, "I thought you only had one brother?!"

"I was getting to that," Kagome said dully, "If you would stop interrupting please." The trio nodded, and hopefully Kagome would be able to finish her sentence. "So, this is Danny, my mom just recently adopted him. Danny, this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." She introduced pointing to each girl as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you." I stated before I was bombarded with questions from the trio yet again, but this time at a bit of a slower pace. All of which included; 'Are you single?' 'Have you ever dated?' 'Have you had your first kiss?' And 'Will you date me?' And thousands more.

**Kagome 1 POV**

_'Danny-niisan sure is popular,' _I glanced at my watch, _'Shit! We're going to be late if we don't hurry.'_

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi!" I yelled, the three turned to me. "Come on, stop attacking my brother! We're going to be late if y'all keep questioning him and I for one don't want a tardy!"

The trio let out a long "Awww…" before we a proceeded walking to school.

* * *

After school I quickly met up with Danny, "How was your day?" I asked him as we walked home.

"It was okay, not great, but not terrible either." He responded.

"Well that's good!" I said cheerfully and we continued home.

Once home, Danny went back to his room change. He came back out wearing something similar to his clothes from yesterday.

"I'm going out!" He called to us.

"Okay," My mom called back, "Be back soon!"

He put on a pair of black combat boots and headed out the door.

"Mom, can you get my stuff ready? I plan on heading back to Inuyasha later." I asked her.

"Sure, just make sure when you're leaving that you don't let Danny see you." She responded, grabbing my yellow bag and packing it.

"I won't."

Once I was all packed I said, "I'll be back in a few weeks."

"But what will we tell Danny?" Sota asked me.

"I don't know, but you'll think of something." I put my shoes on and headed out the door to the well house.

**Danny 1st POV**

As I came back home from exploring I saw Kagome leave the house with a large backpack.

Where's she going? I wondered and decided to follow her.

She approached the well house from the other day, slid the door open, and went inside forgetting to close it behind her I quickly followed her. She walked down a few steps to the center of the well house where a large hole, obviously the well, sat with wood surrounding it on all four sides. She sat down on the ledge and tossed her legs over so they were facing the hole.

She looked about to jump when I stopped her, "Kagome?"

She turned around quickly, "Danny?!" She slipped and began to fall into the well.

I panicked and let my hero instincts take over, I could feel my eyes glowing a bright neon green, but I didn't care. I had to save Kagome! I quickly dove towards her from the top of the steps. I grabbed her and tried to pull her back up, but it was too late. She was too far into the well and kept falling, pulling me with her.

The ground was approaching fast, I thought of using my ghost powers since the situation was dire enough, but I didn't have much time to think. Right before we collided with the earth, we were engulfed in a blinding light, much similar to the rings of my transformation. A soothing wave swept over me as we fell into the light.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you have any questions or constructive criticism. This is probably the **LAST CHANCE** to leave a suggestion for when in the Inuyasha series this story should start in! However I am still accepting ideas for the plot like how or if I should reveal Danny's secret!

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**


End file.
